You are the one
by kiku-chan-89
Summary: Shinji is a boy who's dad us a farmer. Then someone unexpectedately appears and Shinji has to take care of him. What lies beyond the future? AU KaworuXShinji
1. Chapter 1

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

It was dark, but the moon made the lonely sky bright. Shinji looked into the never-ending sky and wished for something different to happen. Everyday life on the farm is killing him.

Shinji's dad owned one of the biggest farms in the village and supplies most of the farms daily needs. Shinji enjoyed his life, easy going and not much worries. But going through the same routine everyday was killing him.

Yui, his mother seems to know about it but she herself was too busy. Being the nurse and the mid-wife of the village, Yui spent most of her time gathering herbs in the forest close to the village and coming up with new medicine. Shinji accompanies her sometimes but since the forest is filled with monsters, she just can't afford to bring him there all the time.

It was morning and the warm sunlight fell on Shinji's face. Midnight blue eyes opened to greet the pair of humming birds by the window. 'Just another boring day,' Shinji thought.

The summer holiday had already ended and it was the beginning of the new semester. Shinji hoped that this year he would not have to face a particular loud mouth German-Japanese female, but to his dismay, kami-sama just did not seem to grant his wishes. At times Shinji wondered whether there was even a god in heaven.

"Class stand," said Hikari, the class rep of the year, again.

Followed by her command is the usual monotonous greeting.

The teacher, whom looked rather blur at first glance, looked over at Shinji and said, "Please go over to the principle's office Ikari-kun"

Everyone in class eyed Shinji and a chill ran down his spine for Shinji knew that he never in his life ever broke any of the school rules.

In the principle's office, Shinji was greeted by a lady with indigo hair and dress in a rather stylish suit (go imagine), "Ikari-kun deshou?" asked the lady

"Hai," replied Shinji.

"Just call me Misato will b fine. Being called principle and all that wish wash makes me feel old. Anyway, apparently we have a new student in school but he came here alone. Seems like his family did not have enough money to rent a house for him, so I was wondering if you could help him out."

Shinji never thought this day would come. A companion! Finally! "Of course Misato-san I will gladly help him out"

Just as he finished his sentence, a click came from the back and the door opened. Entering the room, was a boy with silver with crimson eyes and the most beautiful face.

"Ohaiyo Misato-san"

"Ah, Kaworu-kun, good timing. I have just found someone who is willing to take you in," she said while walking towards the gorgeous boy. Gorgeous! What are you thinking Ikari Shinji! Snap out of it!

"Meet Ikari Shinji, he is the one willing to take you in"

"Aa, yoroshiku Ikari-kun. Boku wa Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

"Boku wa Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu," said the silver-haired beauty.

Shinji flushed but managed to nod.

"Ok now back to class the both of you," said Misato, breaking the rather "nice" environment that Shinji was enjoying.

Both boys walked silently towards class while Shinji was trying to focus his eyes on the way they were walking, but failing miserably as he stole glance after glance at the forever-smiling boy.

"Ne Ikari-kun," said Kaworu suddenly, spoke up, causing Shinji to jump a little and leave his dreamland.

"Doushite Nagisa-kun?" Replied Shinji.

Kaworu was now facing Shinji while replying, "Call me Kaworu, Ikari-kun."

"Shinji is fine too Kaworu-kun."

"Ne, I just got a transfer and the recent change in the subjects and the speed at which the lessons r being carried out are rather confusing for me, so I was wondering whether you could land me a hand in catching up."

Trying not to flush again, and surprisingly succeeding this time, Shinji nodded in agreement before entering the class where lesson followed on as usual after a simple introduction, and Shinji stealing glances at the boy beside him when ever he got the chance to.

School ended and time seems to crawl for Shinji. He was supposed to meet Kaworu at the school gate but apparently he is taking too long, or at least Shinji thought.

Finally after another brief 5 minutes, which was like light-years to Shinji, Kaworu arrived, but at the same time being surrounded b a bunch of squealing girls.

An odd feeling burned in Shinji's heart, making him stomp his way home as quickly as possible. He never felt this way before but after seeing Kaworu, Shinji felt loads of new sensations he never felt before. Could it be…? No, Shinji shook his head furiously at the thought. How could he be jealous, besides even if he was, Kaworu would never fall for a useless boy like him.

Noticing that Shinji was stomping away, Kaworu quickly dismissed the girls, earning him a rather loud group of sad sighs, and chased after Shinji.

"Shinji!"

Shinji ignored the voice although he wanted to much to just turn and say he was sorry.

"Shinji-kun, chotto matte!"

He walked faster this time, ignoring the pleas from behind. He could feel himself running now, running away from everything. That's what he was good at right? Running away and hiding in his turtle shell.

"Shinji!" Kaworu finally managed to catch up and placed two hands on Shinji's shoulders, stopping him from running further. Both boys were panting but Shinji could only look away in disgust.

Kaworu placed one of his pale hands under the delicate chin and turned Shinji's head, making Shinji squint his eyes. "Open up Shinji."

Shinji shook his head again.

"Open your eyes Shinji-kun, onegai?"

At the last word, Shinji could not hold back, he could never say no to Kaworu. His heart did not let him, but will Kaworu ever accept his feelings for him or just leave him in disgust.

Midnight blue met crimson, both staring deep into the each other's pools, looking for something deep and hidden. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Shinji broke the gaze and said, "It's getting late. We should get back home."

Shinji pushed his way pass the pale boy, his heart burning as he did that. Kaworu on the other hand just followed on behind thinking, 'Shinji-kun, if only you know how I feel…about you…'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

"Tadaima," said Shinji upon entering the house, Kaworu following behind.

"Okari, Shinji-kun," said his mother, while looking behind, "Ah, this must be Nagisa-kun."

Kaworu nodded, "Please, Kaworu will b fine."

Yui nodded and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner, "Shinji-kun, I've prepared an extra bed in your room and had an extra cupboard moved in as well. Kaworu, I have moved your things into the room as well so do unpack them alright?" At that, Yui went back to working on dinner.

"Arigatou Ikari-san."

"Aa, Yui will be nice, but ka-san will be nicer," said Yui, giggling a little.

"Hai, Arigatou ka-san"

Upon hearing that, a sweet gentle laughter came from the kitchen followed by, "Oh, Kaworu you are so sweet."

Both boys went upstairs in silence; Shinji now wanting to turn back to look at Kaworu at all, and Kaworu, just did not want to disturb Shinji. He wondered what bothered the fey, and yet again, he was too afraid to ask in fear of hurting him.

Dinner was also eaten in silence, except for a few silent whispers from Shinji's parents, and from what he can make out, it seems they are discussing how compatibles both boys are for each other. This made Shinji flush red like a tomato, and it seems like Kaworu also overheard their conversation, for the pale boy was as red as a tomato from head to toe.

That night, Shinji helped out Kaworu with his assignment, and time seemed to fly. The strange feeling in his heart had faded away as Shinji helped Kaworu with his work and catching up he had to do. Kaworu was immersed in the world of information as he adsorbed page after page of what was taught.

Shinji found the expression on Kaworu's face rather cute, but it was time for work and he definitely did not want Kaworu to fall behind the whole class. Pushing away his feelings, Shinji concentrated on Kaworu's studies.

It was three in the morning by the time they had finished to today's lesson and it was a good thing that the next day was a holiday, enabling them to catch up for their lack of sleep.

It was a cold night and Shinji was trying his best to cuddle up and keep warm, but the strong gusts of heat seems to take away all the heat. He turned to look at Kaworu sleeping on the floor. The pale boy opened his eyes at the feeling of being watched and smiled. "Doushite Shinji-kun?"

Shinji blushed, but he knew again that if the two of them would just sleep together they might just feel much warmer than being alone.

"Um, Kaworu-kun…I-I…er…was wondering…well…if you would mind…um…sleeping together with me?" Shinji was thankful that it was late at night for he could feel heat burning from his cheeks, indicating that he was flushing like there is no tomorrow.

Kaworu smiled, got up and climbed onto the bed. This was definitely a good time to clarify things with Shinji since the boy was now acting weird anymore, and moreover, even invited him to sleep together. Kaworu agreed that it was a cold night and even he himself was freezing.

"Shinji-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Eh?" Shinji was startled but yet he wondered what Kaworu would ask. He was afraid but how long could he hide? He did not know, but one thing is for sure, the fact that Kaworu wanted answers he will try to let things out time and again. "Naniga, Kaworu-kun?"

It took a while before Kaworu spoke, but just as he did; he faced Shinji, "Shinji-kun, what happened just now, after school? Why did you stomp off like that suddenly?"

Shinji was startled, he wanted to look away, but the pair of pleading crimson eyes piercing through him locked him to where he is. Kaworu seems to be waiting patiently for an answer. Fear built up in Shinji. He was afraid that Kaworu would ask this question, and he feared that Kaworu would leave him.

Shinji hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath. He could always hide the truth, and let Kaworu find out later when the time is right, but he did not know when would he be given another chance like this again. Moreover, will Kaworu find another person by that time already, leaving him?

Shinji did not know and he feared that what he imagined would happen. He decided to try out with the truth, of course after making Kaworu make loads of promises and swears just to be safe.

It took a good half an hour before Shinji was finally satisfied and made sure he made Kaworu promise and swear such that he could not flee from him. At least Shinji could still have Kaworu as a friend ne?

He finally began, "Today, after school…I-I… felt something that I never felt before."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! .

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

He finally began, "Today, after school…I-I… felt something that I never felt before."

He looked at Kaworu, who gave him a smile, urging for him to continue, sighing, Shinji continued, "I did not know what happened but I felt very odd feelings that I never felt before, the moment I saw you at the principle's office. I could not stop the feelings and I think I felt jealous…um…wh-when I saw you with….um those girls…I-I think…think um…I might have fallen for you Kaworu-kun."

Shinji did not realize that he had closed his eyes upon saying the last sentence, only to find Kaworu's eyes blazing with passion when he opened them.

"Oh Shinji-kun, why did you not tell me in the first place?"

Before Shinji could say anything, he figured that Kaworu was inching nearer and nearer until he could feel the other boy's warm breath brushing against his lips. He did not know what to do, nor did he know what was going to happen. All he could do was to shut his eyes tight and hope that everything would just end.

But to his surprise, He felt a pair of soft lips against his. It was warm and it filled Shinji with a wonderful sensation that made him melt. Kaworu encircled his hands around Shinji's head, preventing him from escaping, while tongue licked his lower lip and Shinji knew what he Kaworu wanted.

He willing opened his mouth, allowing the tongue to invade his mouth, licking every single part that it could reach, as if claiming it as it's own. Kaworu also urged Shinji to spar with him, which Shinji gladly obliged. Both boys spared, licked and nipped at each other's tongue and lips, only to break away when both are out of breath.

Although it was dark, Shinji could see that Kaworu's lips were slightly swollen, and at the same time he knew that his was as well for it felt a little numb.

Kaworu smiled at the lovely fey in his arms, "Shinji-kun, to tell u the truth hhmmpph!" Before Kaworu could say anything, Shinji crashed their lips together again. He did not need Kaworu to say those words for he could feel the love from the previous kiss. Kaworu feeling hurt when he walked away, Kaworu feeling afraid to approach him, Kaworu fearing to hurt him but the strongest feeling he could tell was that Kaworu had poured all his passion into the kiss, just to tell Shinji that he was the one, the one that Kaworu had chosen to love forever.

Panting now, Kaworu hugged Shinji and they both went off into the world of dreams, knowing that they will not lose each other every again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Morning came, but this morning was different. The sun seems to be brighter than usual, telling Shinji that life is going to be so much better. He turned around to face his pale lover, snuggling into those protective arms and falling back to sleep. Hey after all, it is the first time for Shinji to feel this way, thus he wanted to cherish every moment of it, although he knew that he could experience this everyday from now on, but today was special, for it's the first morning they were together.

Kaworu stirred a little opening his eyes and greeting Shinji with a warm smile. "Ohayo koi."

Shinji could not kelp but kiss Kaworu on the lips gently as his morning greeting. "Ohayo."

It was way pass dawn and Shinji could see his father working on the farm like everyday with his other workers, checking and crops and shipping them to the village market. It was already late morning by the time they got out of bed.

"Ohayo Shin-chan, Kaworu-kun, what would you like for breakfast today," asked Yui from the kitchen while pounding a bowl of herbs.

"It's alright ka-san, we'll make our own breakfast," replied Shinji as he took out some flour, eggs and butter, wanting to prepare breakfast.

Behind him, Kaworu encircled his hands around Shinji's waist leaning against Shinji's back, inhaling the scent of Shinji's chestnuts brown hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Ne Shinji, can I have you for breakfast?"

"EH! Kaworu-kun!" Shinji could not help but flush madly at Kaworu's sudden statement, not to mention from all the weird thoughts that Shinji had in his head at the moment as well.

Kaworu giggled at Shinji's reaction. No doubt that his koi was rather new to this kind of stuff. But no matter, as Kaworu decided to take things slowly with Shinji.

Breakfast was eaten in a different way as well. Rather than the daily silence, Kaworu engaged the whole family in many cherry conversations, allowing all to enjoy what they were eating although it was still the same old thing, but it somehow tasted better than usual. Until…

"O look at them Anata, such a lovey-dovey couple," Yui said giggling, while Gendou on the other hand could only smile and nod in agreement.

Now that was something you do not hear everyday, especially when it comes to things that will make Shinji flush like there is no tomorrow.

"Look dear, I believe there is already something going on between the two."

"NO! There is nothing going on between us!"

Yui was really about to burst out laughing but managed to control it. "If you say so, then why are you as red as a tomato from head to toe, Shin-chan?"

Kaworu on the other hand really could not take it anymore as well but to let out a small laugh. He could not agree more. After all actions speak louder than words ne?

Shinji was already so red he wondered if he could be any redder. He the cutest thing he did was to pout. Shinji had never pouted before and Kaworu was sure he would do that more often in the upcoming days.

In the other centre of the village, in the house of the richest family in the whole village, two sisters, one with blue hair and crimson hair just like Kaworu, and the other, with reddish-blond hair and Ocean Blue eyes, were looking out the window of their room, at the young couple out in the fields, playing with the farm's horse.

Anger filled the older girl as she heard from one of her spies that both boys are already together. She cursed herself for not making the first move, and now her beloved that she had been eyeing had been taken away. That sweet face with midnight blue eyes and the perfectly proportioned face was hers to take from the start.

She wanted to have him. She will have him. No one ever turns down Asuka Langley Shoryu.

The younger girl on the other hand just stood and stared at the couple. Her stonic expression never seems to betray her for they hid every thought and every feeling she had. But today was different. Her brows seem to be touching each other for the first time, showing rage in the blood red pools.

She knows that she is nothing compared to the boy with midnight blue eyes, but what Ayanami Rei wants, Ayanami Rei gets and nothing will get in her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

"Haiyaku Kaworu-kun!" Shinji shouted. "We are going to be late for school!"

"Hai hai, coming already my baka koi!"

Shinji flinched before sending Kaworu his best glare, but it never fails to scare the ever-smiling boy.

It's already been two weeks since the couple got together and since they started school together. But since Kaworu's arrival, Shinji has been able to come out more of his turtle shell and be more sociable. Opening up to more people and enjoying his time at school more. This was all thanks to Kaworu, who was humming his favorite Ode To Joy while walking to school.

Hand in hand both boys made in time for school even though they strolled. Yup, normally if Shinji were alone he would get up later and brisk walk to school. However now with Kaworu around, Shinji would drag Kaworu out of bed early in the morning and take a nice morning stroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered class just as the bell rang. The day started as usual, at least it seems usual to the young couple, as they did not notice the two sisters at the back growling and snarling. Or at least only one seems to be snarling while the other is just her 'usual' stonic self, or so it seems.

Rei noticed that the two had gotten rather close within the two weeks; spending almost every amount of time they had together. This is bad for given the circumstances, she did not want to make it look as if she was the one that caused both of them to break up, but she wanted them to break up 'willingly', and then she could have Kaworu all to herself. But at the moment, she could not find the right time to even talk to either of the boys. Rei had chosen to wait for a chance to pounce on her prey and there will be no stopping her when she does.

Asuka too had the same idea, but she could not wait anymore. She could stand someone else having something that she could not have. Since young, she had always gotten what she wanted, including the guys she wanted in school. But it seems that this is the first time in her life that Asuka was denied what she longed, or what she wanted.

Since Shinji and Kaworu took a lightly different subject combination, Shinji headed for the Biology lad, while Kaworu headed for the Physics lad. Although it was only for an hour or so before they could meet again, Shinji could not bare to leave his koi, he definitely would find time crawling again. Kaworu would feel the same way as well but he found a better solution. Rather than counting the seconds, he decided to concentrate on lesson, which somehow worked out rather well as time passed quicker that way.

However, danger lurks for our couple as Asuka head for the Biology lad and Rei to the Physics lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu studied about electrical transformers today, how it functioned, why certain things were needed to prevent energy loss, and the proportion of which the amount of current or the amount of voltage is transferred from the primary circuit on to the secondary circuit, just by using a few simple equations.

Rei on the other hand was definitely not paying attention to the teacher, but paying attention to the pale boy who is sitting beside her. Lucky for her this time she got to sit with Kaworu as the partner she was sitting with the other time transferred school, and since both of them did not have a partner, the teacher placed her next to Kaworu. It really was her lucky day.

"Alright class, there are a few model sets on your benches. Now I'll give out your practical instructions, and since there is not enough sets to go around, all of you are to work in pairs according to the partners you are seated beside. You will be timed for this assignment in preparation for your final examination, so I suggest you plan your time well," announced the teacher. "Plus now that you have a partner, I'm going to cut down your time to 45 minutes rather than the usual hour that you have so maximize your time well. You may begin."

This has never been a better day in her life. Not only did Rei was allowed to sit beside Kaworu; she was also allowed to work with him. This is just great!

She started by approaching Kaworu with the model set in her hands, with of course her usual stonic face, not wanting to reveal her true feelings yet.

"Ne Nagisa-san, I was wondering if you have some time to spare me after school. I need to talk to someone…" she said in her most pitiful way she could, adding a little pout to the end of her sentence as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

As for biology, Shinji did not seem that interested. Counting down the seconds seems more 'fun' today. That is until the mention of the chapter that is going to be though today.

"Reproduction In Man."

Shinji immediately flushed. It seems like he was not the only one that did so. At least half the class people were blushing. Now that's a sight that you do not get to see everyday. Perhaps today's lesson will not be so bad another all. 'I might even be able to get some "tips"' Shinji thought, giggling to himself inside. O is Kaworu going to be so surprised when he finds out.

Lesson went on with the teacher explaining the different glands and organs in the male reproductive organ, this of course made all the boys in class blush like there is no tomorrow, while the girls of the class were giggling at the reactions of the boys. This is going to be a long day after all, and Shinji knew that he definitely is not going to be able to learn something "new"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike Shinji who had a turn in attitude towards lesson, Asuka seems rather deep in thought. Unlike Rei she was not given the chance to sit beside her beloved. But instead, they both were on the extreme ends of the class. Shinji was right behind at the corner to the east of the lad, while Asuka was in front of the class to the west corner. Reason being that she was too chatty with her other classmates such that the teacher needed to her pair of eagle eyes on Asuka.

Asuka cursed herself for being too loud for if it weren't for her she would be much closer to Shinji, but what is done cannot be undone thus it's time to move on to plan B.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-and for the prostate gland it's suppose to produce…"

RING

Seems like time passed on much faster than it usually did, and not to mention that this is also the end of the whole says lesson, meaning that Shinji could go and find his koi and be on the way home.

Kaworu on the other hand was busy packing up the sets after lesson and was about to leave class when Rei caught hold of his hand.

"Nagisa-san…you are not going to leave me yet right?" Asked Rei, and putting on her puppy eyes expression.

'That sounded so wrong' thought Kaworu, but he did promise to hear Rei out after school. He definitely could not turn the girl down now, especially with that look. 'Definitely don't want her to cry for rejecting her. I guess a little time won't hurt.' Or at least he thought. Surely he wanted to go and meet Shinji, but how much time could she take up right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Shinji could run far, someone with rather a strong hand grabbed on to his shoulders. Turning behind, Shinji saw what he would classify as his worst nightmare. Asuka. The girl was panting as if she had just ran from a marathon such that her reddish blond bangs were drenched in sweat till the stuck on her forehead.

"Doushite Shoryu?" Shinji asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Looking up, Asuka did her best show of crocodile tears and hugged Shinji, pretending to sob her heart out.

"N-Ne Shoryu, daijoubu desu ka?" Now Shinji really did not know what to do, especially when a crying girl is hugging him. He hoped his heart out that Kaworu would not see them like this and get the wrong idea. But now he had to find a way to calm down the sobbing girl.

Kami-sama was defiantly on his side today for the sound of high heels clocking their way was definitely a good sign.

Misato walked around the school on her daily routine, but an odd sound hit her ears as she approached the biology lab. 'This had better not be one of relationship things again.' Thought Misato as she quickened her pace towards the biology lab.

There on the bench outside the entrance of the lab, sat Shinji and Asuka, and it seems as if the poor girl is sobbing her heart out. Misato was wondering what happened but then looked over at Shinji who looked rather lost in what he should do.

'This is not good. That boy definitely did not know how to console a girl.'

Taking matters into her own hands, Misato approached the two on the bench, sitting beside Asuka and pulling the girl into her embrace, trying her best to sooth her.

'This was definitely now how I planned this to be. Damn Misato for having such bad timing.' Asuka cursed in her heart, and all that work to come up with the perfect plan was destroyed.

Misato waved her hands so that Shinji could leave and gave him an a-ok wink so assure him that things will be fine in her hands

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Now to look for Kaworu.' Shinji made a dash towards the Physics lab for he knew that it was the meeting place for the both of them and since Shinji took so long, he knew that Kaworu would have been worried sick. But just as he took a turn, finally being able to see his beloved, his excitement was crushed as he saw Kaworu hugging Rei, one hand around her hip and the other on her head. While both of Rei's hands were encircle around Kaworu's waist.

Shinji could also see that his koi was also smiling and that Rei was definitely smiling as well. It seems as though both of them were a couple. Shinji could not believe what he saw, but his eyes definitely did not betray him.

He turned and fled, running away as far as he could and as fast as he could. He could not accept reality. Had Kaworu found another that was much better than him? Is Kaworu going to leave him? Shinji knew that he was nothing compared to a girl who could provide a family for Kaworu. What was he thinking! That Kaworu actually loved him? How could anyone love a boy like him?

Shinji laughed a laughter filled with anguish, sadness and pain from a broken heart. 'How could I be so foolish!'

Kaworu saw Shinji just as he took flight. This is bad; he had a feeling that the fey had gotten the wrong idea, and he also knew this was definitely going to be a tough battle to get Shinji to understand.

"Shinji! Wait! Please listen to me! It's not what it looks like!" Kaworu shouted as he chased after Shinji, hoping that his koi will slow down and give him a chance.

"Go away Kaworu…"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Rei smiled to herself, this was far better than she had planned. Now all she had to do was to wait for the outcome and hopefully she will b on the winning side.

Grinning to herself, Rei left for home with an expression this time, and expression of triumph, and a smile on her face.

"Go away Kaworu! I know what I saw! You don't have to hold back. Go and be happy with Rei." He spat in disgust as his legs kept on moving. He did not know where he was heading. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from Kaworu.

"Shinji-kun wait! It's not what it looks like! Please listen to me! You are the only person I will love! YOU ARE THE ONE!"

IT seems that the words had stunned Shinji a little for the boy seemed to slow down, giving Kaworu a chance to catch up, and he did but to his dismay, Shinji instead of looking straight into his eyes, tried to break away. Kaworu knew he could not restraint his lover for long, but he just followed what his body told him to do, and that is to hug his koi.

Shinji tried to break away but he was surprised he was embraced in the pair of hands that once made him feel safe, feel loved and feel happy. But now the same pair of hands made him feel hurt. He did not know why but it made him feel safe at the same time.

Tears of anguish filled his eyes. Shinji did not hold back. He just let them flow, allowing his tears that are filled with anguish stain his face and Kaworu's shirt.

He could feel Kaworu's breath on his head. He wanted to push Kaworu away but the hug made his hands weak.

Finally Shinji could not take it anymore. His heart ached the more he rejected the one he loved. But he was afraid. Still nevertheless he hugged Kaworu back.

Time seemed to stop, as there was hardly anyone around. But what they did not notice was they had wondered deep into the forest. Shinji remembered that the forest is filled with monsters and one of the villagers got bitten by it and was lucky to even survive the attack.

A sudden movement within the plants made Shinji flinch. Kaworu seemed to notice it as well and was about to ask what happened but was shut with one of Shinji's hands over his mouth.

His eyes grew wide as realization had hit him. They both were in the forest and he remembered Yui telling them that it was not safe to go into the forest unless they knew the common path that everyone took, and even if they did, people would only cross when the beasts were sound asleep.

Another movement made Kaworu flinch this time. Shinji was looking around wearily now, and so was Kaworu. Both trying to look for the common path and hopefully the beasts will not follow them.

Luck was not on their side though as Shinji saw the movement on the grass now approaching them.

Adrenaline seems to fill both boys bodies as they immediately ran as fast as they could. The monster kept chasing and curiosity definitely did not help as Shinji turned around to see what was chasing after them and how close it was.

His face turned as white as a sheet as behind them was creature that he had never seen before. The beast had a pair of bat wings, luminous eyes of a cat, golden fur, the mouth of a wolf., and the tail of a lion.

Shinji's mum had told him about some of the creatures within the forest, and the most fearsome one is the one Shinji just saw. It had the most poisonous venom and the creature is called a Shito (Angel).

The Shito was closing up on them and Shinji had a feeling that they would not make it, and indeed they did not as Shinji tripped over one of the tree's roots falling face down. Kaworu, who saw Shinji fall fan back to help his koi, but it also meant that the Shito could catch up to them.

'This is bad' Kaworu thought as he saw the creature now circling around both boys, but suddenly launched an attack on both of them with it's venom. Kaworu shielded Shinji using his body as it was the only thing he could use and think of to save his koi.

"AHHH!"

"KAWORU-KUN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

"AHHH!"

"KAWORU-KUN!"

Shinji saw it with his own eyes as Kaworu quickly covered his body with his own, taking the full blow on himself, protecting Shinji.

Almost immediately after the blow, Kaworu fell to the ground lifeless. Tears burned in Shinji's eyes as rage filled within him, and as if something had awoken within him, Shinji felt a something burning, but he did not care. All he knew was that the creature had hurt Kaworu, HIS Kaworu, and it was definitely not going to see the next break of dawn.

"SHI-NE!" Shinji shouted, placing his hands in front of him as if ready to launch something, and he did as his eyes glowed purple and an electrical ball of energy was launched at the monster.

By the time the creature had noticed it, it had to time to flee, and the moment the energy ball came into contact with the creature, it was turned into ashes almost immediately in a bright purple light.

Shinji did not know what just happened but he knew that he needed help right now. But he did not know the way home. Fear overcame him again and suddenly a small purple light emerged from Shinji's chest.

Shinji looked at it then the light started loving as if wanting Shinji to follow him. Somehow Shinji could tell that it meant no harm and wanted to help them. He hoisted Kaworu on to his back and ran after the light as it went ahead of them.

Shinji ran as fast as he could, but the layers of trees never seem to end. He was about to give up hope just when light in front of him! Home! It was light from the village!

Just as he exited from the forest, the purple light went back into Shinji and rested there. Shinji smiled at the thought of having someone one, or at least something new as his friend and that he could trust it. But now he had to get Kaworu help.

Shinji snapped out of his daydream and quickly ran back to his house. His sudden entrance made his parents jump, and Gendou almost spilt his coffee.

"Ka-san, hurry! Kaworu is in trouble."

Yui quickly removed her apron and rushed upstairs where the two boys went. Shinji rested Kaworu on the bed that they shared and explained what happened in the forest.

Yui wanted to reprimand Shinji but Kaworu's life was at stake and she knew that from they way Kaworu was breathing she did not have much time. She took bottle of her medicine and mixed them together while Shinji was holding on to Kaworu's hand trying his best to help him.

Time was not on their side as Kaworu's breathing became weaker by the minute. Shinji panic, and asked his mother how long more it will take before the medicine was done.

Yui was definitely under a lot of pressure as well as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. "The medicine needs proportioned amount of each mixture Shinji. I have to be careful."

Fear ruled over Shinji again, and he really hoped for a miracle to happen right about now. Tears burned in his eyes again but there was something different about Shinji. He seems to be glowing in white light. Yui seems to have noticed as she looked at her son in amazement.

"Sh-Shinji…"

Shinji turned to look at his mother surprised to see the shock look that she had given him.

"Shinji…There might be a faster way to help Kaworu but I need your help."

Shinji did not know what his mother was saying but if it's going to help Kaworu he could not mind doing anything at all.

After removing Kaworu's shirt and turning him so that Kaworu was lying on his stomach, revealing the burned skin, which was the effect of the venom, Yui told Shinji to close his eyes and to place his hands on the wounds. Yui then told Shinji to imagine Kaworu had died.

The last word made Shinji realize how much Kaworu meant to him. No he did not want Kaworu to die, he wanted Kaworu to live, and he could not imagine life without Kaworu. Shinji wanted to relief Kaworu of all the pain he was going through, he wanted Kaworu to be the ever cheerful boy he always known and loved. He loved Kaworu and wanted Kaworu to live even though if they were never going to be together ever again. He had chosen Kaworu and he was the one Shinji would even die for.

At that Shinji was covered in a bright light till Yui had to close her eyes as well. But once it was over, she saw her son had plopped down on the bed beside Kaworu, with a lot of tears in his eyes. She felt sorry for him but it was the fastest way to make use of his Eva.

She went over to check on the other boy, and just as she had expected, all the wounds had been healed, not leaving a single scratch mark at all.

"Shinji-kun, Kaworu is alright now, you don't have to worry anymore," she cooed at her son who was panting.

She left the room with her herbs and medicine, closing the door and smiling to herself. It has been a while since someone was able to awaken their Eva.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! . 

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Shinji panted. He did not know why he felt so tired. As if something had drained a lot of energy from him, but Shinji did not care. All he knew was that as long as Kaworu was safe he did not care anymore.

Shinji managed to turn Kaworu so that he was lying on his back now before falling asleep on Kaworu's bare chest as fatigue took over his whole body, allowing him to fall into a deep sleep.

Kaworu stirred as he felt something heavy on his chest, but what made him stir was why was there no more a burning sensation on his back anymore. It's like it has been removed totally and that he had been healed.

Kaworu looked down only to find Shinji lying down on his bare chest. He smiled at the peaceful look that his koi showed. Kaworu pulled his koi into his embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ugh…."Shinji stirred, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of crimson eyes looking back at him.

Shinji realized what happened and wanted to break away, but he could not as a pair of hands prevented him from doing so. All he could do was to turn away and break the gaze. He could face Kaworu after what happened today at school.

Kaworu seem to realize what Shinji was feeling and gently turned Shinji's head and kissed him on his lips, pouring all his feelings into the kiss, only to break away when both of them are out of breath.

"Kaworu-kun…boku…boku…" Shinji could not imagine why Kaworu still did that. Did he really mean what he said? That nothing was going to change his love for him that he was really the one that Kaworu had chosen to be with all his life?

"Ne Shinji-kun, can I take you?"

Kaworu's sudden words broke Shinji from his daze, and make him flush from head to toe. "Kaworu-kun…"

"No?"

Shinji looked up into the crimson pools. "If you don't want to then I won't Shinji-kun."

Shinji wanted to belong to Kaworu and vice versa and knew that if he did not agree to this now he might not be able to get another chance like this again. "No! Not that Kaworu-kun, please take me and mark me as yours."

Kaworu then crashed their lips together, exploring Shinji's mouth and claiming it again and before long Shinji started to kiss back, engaging in a tongue-sparing tournament.

They made love that night and they knew that nothing could ever separate them ever again.

It was breakfast the next morning which Shinji could not stop flushing like there is no tomorrow due to the current conversation and "questioning" Yui was giving both him and Kaworu.

Including the question, "Had a good sleep I suppose?" Yui ask, with rather big eye bags this morning, same goes Gendou as well.

"Er…Ka-san why the sudden question. It was very windy that night and not too cold as well," Replied Shinji, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

"O it was a good night to sleep but someone in the house was rather "Loud" last night." Yui said raising an eyebrow at her son, making him flush from head to toe.

Kaworu on the other hand started to laugh a little making Shinji glare at him before asking what's so funny!

"You! Haha. You were indeed rather loud last night."

"So Kaworu-kun, since Shinji is already yours, when are you going to move in and ask for marriage?" Yui asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Soon Ka-san. Till I get the bonding bracelets and the wedding rings."

Breakfast was rather interesting that morning leaving three people giggling and laughing, and one very, very embarrassed boy.

It took Kaworu about a week to fully regain his strength and within this period, Shinji also learnt how to control is Eva better, enabling himself to synchronize better with his Eva. The higher he was able to synchronize, the better he could control the it as well, allowing him to use it as and when he wants to.

Upon returning to school, it seems that within this period, Rei had told her sister what happened and both sisters wished that they would triumph, but to their surprise, Shinji's and Kaworu's love had not grown worse but it had grown stronger as well.

This of course left Asuka on a screaming frenzy on their way home, so that no one would know that it was their fault, which it was all because of Rei that they were unable to get the men that they wanted.

Shinji and Kaworu of course had the time of their lives. Yui and Gendou also asked Kaworu's family to come over and stay as times were good; crops were flourishing and Yui managed to sell a lot of her medicine that year allowing them to enlarge their farm and also their house, making them now the richest family on the whole village.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED IS YOU JUST LISTENED TO ME! NOW LOOK WAT U DONE! ARRGH I CNT BELIEVE THAT I EVEN HAVE A SISTER LIKE YOU! YOU FREAKING DOLL!"

"…"

Asuka screamed again n again as she knew now she will definitely not be able to get the boy with beautiful midnight pools. As for Rei she of course was cursing herself on the inside for her carelessness but then again, she was still young and could go and loom for another guy right?

"REI NO BAKA!"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: You are the one

Disclaimers: I do not own the Evangelion characters so DON'T SUE! .

Feedback: OF COURSE!

Authors note: This is my first time posting fics on and I hope you all will enjoy it. This chapter also nothing but lemon. A sub fic that i did when Shinji and Kaworu were making love. So if you are not comfortable please do not go on reading.

* * *

Kaworu then crashed their lips together, exploring Shinji's mouth and claiming it again and before long Shinji started to kiss back, engaging in a tongue-sparing tournament.

While Kaworu kept Shinji's mouth, one of his hands slipped under Shinji's shirt and started caressing the firm chests. His hands then brushed against one of Shinji's erected nipples, causing Shinji to gasp at the sensation.

Breaking the kiss, Kaworu went to Shinji's ear and whispered, "Relax alright koi?" Shinji was on overload thus all he could do was to nod in agreement while Kaworu continued to toy with his nipple, while he started nipping, licking and sucking on both Shinji's earlobes and neck, planting butterfly kisses everywhere he could.

Kaworu's free hand then skillfully started to unbutton Shinji's shirt and removing every single garment that Shinji had on his body, while his mouth now trailed down to Shinji's bare chest taking the already erected nipple into his mouth while his finger worked on the other.

"Ahh…Kaworu-kun…nnngghhh…"

Shinji's moan was like music to Kaworu's ear and he wanted to hear more. Kaworu sucked harder on the nipples, making then pinkish and sensitive to the slightest touch.

Kaworu then sat up to look at the masterpiece he had made.

"Beautiful."

Feeling satisfied, Kaworu then hooked both hands on the side of Shinji's pants, and Shinji automatically lifted his hips so that it would be easier for Kaworu to remove his pants.

Upon removing, Shinji's proud manhood stood right up in the moonlight, it's tip covered with clear dewy drops of pre-cum. Kaworu licked his lips before lowering his head, engulfing Shinji's manhood into his mouth in one shot. This made Shinji inhale sharply.

"Kaworu-kun…s-stop…its d-dirty…oohh…ahhh Ka-Kaworu!"

Kaworu continued to suck Shinji hard, wanting to bring Shinji off the cliff as fast as he could, as he wanted to taste Shinji in his mouth.

Shinji on the other hand was in seventh heaven. He had never felt such pleasure before and it was not long before he shot is essence into Kaworu's mouth and ascended to seventh heaven.

Kaworu swallowed every single drop of Shinji and milked him dry. He then went up and kissed Shinji. Shinji then tasted himself from Kaworu and he was definitely in sure ecstasy.

Kaworu broke the kiss and places two of his fingers into Shinji's mouth. Shinji willingly took them and wet the thoroughly before Kaworu removed them and crashed his lips on to Shinji's again, inter-locking them.

Kaworu then started teasing Shinji's hidden entrance causing Shinji to squeak, and moan into his mouth. Kaworu could feel Shinji tensed and withdrew his fingers, while whispering into Shinji's ears, "Shhh…Relax koi."

Kaworu started to suck on Shinji's nipples again, trying to distract him, while he inserted one finger into Shinji's tight entrance. This made his koi tense up again but quickly relaxed, as Shinji tried to focus on the pleasure that Kaworu was giving him, rather than the pain.

Kaworu finally started to move his finger and before long, he added a second one. This time Shinji did not tense but instead, accepted Kaworu willingly. Kaworu moved deeper into Shinji, prodding untouched tissues, until he brushed against something, making Shinji feel a new form of ecstasy.

"Ahh!"

"Hmm? Seems like I finally found it," Kaworu grinned to himself and continued to thrust his fingers, and at the same time moving in a scissor-like motion. Shinji was also following the same motion and started thrusting back against Kaworu's fingers.

Kaworu withdrew his fingers when he felt Shinji was ready, earning him a rather sad moan.

"In a while koi, "Kaworu reassured Shinji. "Spread you legs."

Shinji quickly did what he was told and Kaworu settled in between them. Shinji also encircled his legs around Kaworu's waist jus as he settled down.

"Ready Shinji?"

Shinji could only nod as anxiety filled him, or was it fear and at the same time joy? He could not tell what he was feeling at the moment, but he knew that he was going to belong to Kaworu and vice versa, never to part again.

A blunt tip touched Shinji's entrance, making him take a sharp breath in. "Relax koi." Before Shinji could do anything, Kaworu pushed forward. This was much bigger than Kaworu's fingers, causing Shinji's tissues to stretch even more.

Shinji felt as if he was being torn to bits, but he focus on Kaworu sucking on nipples.

Kaworu waited for Shinji to adjust to his size before pushing forward. It took a while before he was finally settled deep within his lover.

"Shinji-kun….nnnnnnn…so tight…good…" Kaworu moaned into Shinji's ears. Shinji was also mixed with pain and pleasure. He loved the feeling of being filled, but Kaworu's size definitely too big for him. Or so he thought.

It took a while before Shinji finally managed to adjust to Kaworu's size, and started to wriggle his hips, indicating that he was ready.

Kaworu started with slow thrusts, but Shinji could nit stand it. "Kaworu-kun…nngghhh…faster…ahhh"

"Impatient are we?" Kaworu grinned. The reason why he went slowly was cause he was afraid of hurting Shinji. But since his koi wanted thing to go faster he was willing to do it for the both of them.

Kaworu started to thrust faster and harder, hitting Shinji's prostate every time he thrust deep within. He could feel himself near, and he wanted to come at the same time with his koi.

Kaworu hoisted Shinji so that Shinji was now seated on his lap. This position allowed him to go deeper into his lover and it did not take long before he was about to reach his limit. Not wanting to come alone, Kaworu took Shinji's re-hardened manhood into his palm, causing Shinji to yelp in surprise.

He started pumping Shinji's manhood, while Shinji encircled his hands around Kaworu's neck. Both came hard and long at the same time crying each other's name as they came.

"Kaworu! Aishiteru!"

"Shinji koi! Koishiteru!"

Both boys plopped down on the bed, panting hard. It was too much for Shinji to handle as he fell asleep right away. Kaworu on the other hand could not help but smile to himself. He knew that he was still buried writhing Shinji's warm body and had no intention of withdrawing very soon. At least he knew that they could sleep joined as one, never to be broken, just like their love.


End file.
